this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Christo
__TOC__ Overview Selecting Christo automatically pairs him with his daughter Iskra. Christo must balance preparing the shelter, scavenging for supplies, and taking care of his daughter. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role As Iskra's father, his primary role is to take care of his daughter. In the early game he must choose to either scavenge for supplies - which leaves his daughter defenseless at night - or stay at home to defend the shelter. He seems adequate in defending the shelter by himself while his daughter sleeps. Christo has the trait Determined Father. His determination seems to reduce the amount of sleep he requires during the day. This gives him more time to take care of Iskra in addition to the other various shelter tasks he must accomplish. Additionally, he can reliably console children- particularly his daughter whenever she gets depressed. Personality Christo can talk, play with his daughter and can cheer her up if she becomes depressed. He will be concerned if she is not adequately protected during raids. He will become happy if witnessing other survivors aiding neighbors. Stealing from/murdering neutral/friendly civilians causes him to get sad and even depressed easily. Character Story #''"Many people in our area moved to their basements as a precaution. We all felt much safer there, even though the life conditions were not the best. I heard stories of people buried alive in their basements, but I didn't tell them to Iskra, I didn't want her to be afraid."'' #''"When a shell hit our house, burying our neighbors in their basement, everyone rushed to help. We managed to pull out our neighbor and her son, but her husband had been crushed. Iskra did not see him, but since that day she has been having nightmares of being buried beneath the rubble."'' #''"Despite my daughter’s fears, I decided that staying in the basement was safer than not. I thought of it as a temporary arrangement. I didn't expected the siege to last very long, but it turned out we spent many months there. Everyone from our tenement shared whatever they had and helped each other."'' #''"One day the soldiers came and told us to get out. They gave everyone a minute or two to evacuate, and then they threw in grenades. People they suspected of helping the rebels were shot on sight. They let us go because Iskra had no one else but me."'' Variants # "The shellings forced many people from our area to cower in their basements. The walls would shake, the plaster would fall off the ceiling. We would huddle down in fear, Iskra in tears. Everyone thought of the possibility of getting buried alive." # "One day our tenement was hit by a shell. We survived, but our neighbors were less fortunate. Their basement collapsed, burying them underneath tons of rubble. We managed to pull out our neighbor and her son, but her husband was crushed. Iskra saw his mangled body and has had horrible nightmares ever since." # "After that fateful day, we no longer felt any safer staying in the basement, but we had nowhere to go regardless. Our days became bleak as our supplies dwindled, and every day could be our last. It seemed like the siege would last forever, and I started losing hope of seeing my wife ever again." # "All this ended, when, one day, soldiers came to our house. They were sweeping the city for rebels and their supporters, throwing grenades into random basements. We weren't there when it happened, but most of our neighbors were killed. We didn't go down there to grab our things. We left, never to come back." Endings }} Category:Playable Characters Category:The Little Ones: PCs Category:DLC